yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 140
"Pendulum of the Soul" is the one hundred and fortieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 29, 2017. Featured Duel: Declan Akaba vs. Zarc Zarc has 6000 LP and controls "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" (4000/4000) and "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000), and 1 card is Set on his field. He also has "Supreme King Gate Zero" ( 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" ( 13) in his Pendulum Zones. Declan Akaba has 5 cards in his hand and 2000 LP. "Crossover" is active on the field. Turn 16: Declan Declan draws "D/D Savant Schrödinger" and subsequently activates it ( 2) and "D/D Savant Dirac" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "D/D Nighthowl" (600/300), "D/D Vice Typhon" (2300/2800), and two copies of "D/D Savant Nikola" (2000/2000), all in Attack Position. Declan overlays his two Level 6 "Nikola" to Xyz Summon "D/D/D Wave High King Executive Caesar" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. He then tunes his Level 7 "Vice Typhon" with his Level 3 Tuner monster "Nighthowl" to Synchro Summon "D/D/D Gust High King Executive Alexander" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Declan activates the effect of "Vice Typhon" as it was sent to the Graveyard this turn, allowing him to banish "Typhon" and other appropriate Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon a "D/D/D" Fusion Monster. He banishes "Typhon and "Nighthowl" to Fusion Summon "D/D/D Flame High King Executive Genghis" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. The effect of "Alexander" doubles its own ATK, as there are two or more "D/D" monster on the field other than itself ("Alexander" 3000 → 6000). Declan activates the effect of "Genghis", allowing him to negate a number of Spell/Trap Cards Zarc controls, up to the number of other "D/D" monsters he controls, until the Standby Phase. Declan negates the effects of "Supreme King Gate Zero" and "Supreme King Gate Infinity". Zarc activates the effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" by adding itself to his Extra Deck, face-up, and Special Summon two other "Supreme King Servant Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck. As an effect that would Summon a monster was activated, Declan activates the effect of "Caesar", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect and add the ATK of one of those monsters that would be Summoned to its ATK until the End Phase. Declan chooses a copy "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm" ("Caesar" 2800 → 4600 / ORU 2 → 1). He then activates the effect of "Caesar" as its ATK increased by its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to give the increased ATK to another "D/D" monster the controls until the End Phase. He targets "Genghis". ("Genghis" 2800 → 4600 / "Caesar" ORU 1 → 0). "Genghis", "Caesar", and "Alexander" attack "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" in sequence with the effect of "Zarc" making it unable to be destroyed and making it unaffected by any effect that would make it leave the field, as there are Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters banished or in the Graveyards (Zarc 6000 → 5400 → 4800 → 2800 LP). During Declan's End Phase, as Zarc took 2000 or more Battle Damage from one attack while he controls "Zarc", Zarc activates "Supreme King's Wrath", allowing him to destroy all monsters he controls, except "Zarc", to Special Summon "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000), "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion" (2500/2000), "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" (2500/2000), and "Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom" (2800/2000) from his Extra Deck and/or Graveyard, ignoring their Summon conditions and attach two copies of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm" from his Extra Deck or Graveyard to "Dark Rebellion" as its Overlay Units. Turn 17: Zarc "Clear Wing" attacks "Alexander". As "Clear Wing" is battling, Zarc activates its effect to negate the attack, destroy the opponent's batting monster, and inflict damage to Declan equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. "Alexander" is destroyed, but as Declan would take effect damage, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Dirac", Special Summoning it from his Pendulum Zone in Defense Position (800/1600). As "Dirac" was Special Summoned, its monster effect reduces that damage to 0. "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Caesar", with Zarc activating the effect of "Dark Rebellion" during damage calculation, detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of the monster it battles to 0 and add the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion" ("Caesar": 2800 → 0 ATK; "Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 5300 ATK). As Declan would take battle damage, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Schrödinger", reducing the battle damage to 0 and Special Summoning it from his Pendulum Zone in Defense Position (600/2400). "Caesar" is destroyed. Zarc activates the effect of "Starving Venom", allowing it to negate and copy the effects of a monster on the field or Graveyard. Zarc negates "Alexander". The effect of "Starving Venom" gained from "Alexander" doubles its own ATK there are two or more "D/D" monsters on the field other than itself ("Starving Venom" 2800 → 5600). "Starving Venom" attacks and destroys "Genghis", but Declan activates the effect of "Schrödinger", as he would take battle damage, reducing that damage to 0. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Dirac". The effect of "Starving Venom" grants other monsters he controls the ability to inflict Piercing Damage. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles any battle damage his opponent takes from battles involving Pendulum Monsters Zarc controls. (Declan 2000 → 200). "Zarc" attacks "Schrödinger". At this point, Riley/Ray enters the Duel and takes the Intrusion Penalty. (Ray: 4000 → 2000) "Schrödinger" is destroyed. With the effect of both "Starving Venom" and "Odd-Eyes" granted to "Zarc", "Zarc" inflicts double piercing damage (Declan 200 → 0). Turn 18: Ray (Riley) Ray activates "Transmigrating Life Force", sending all cards in her hand to the Graveyard ("C/C Critical Eye", "Film Magician", "Montage Fusion", "Nightmare Critical Loop", and "Photo Frame") to Set four Spell Cards from her Graveyard to her field. She Sets "En Birds", "En Flowers", "En Moon" and "En Winds". Ray activates her Set "En Flowers". As there are three or more Xyz Monster in any Graveyard or banished while she controls "En Flowers", Ray activates her Set "En Birds", which treats all Xyz Monsters in the Graveyard, are banished, or on the field, as Normal Monsters, and negates their effects. "Zarc" and "Dark Rebellion" lose their Xyz designations. As there are three or more Synchro Monsters in any player's that are banished or in the Graveyard while she controls "En Birds", Ray activates her Set "En Winds", which treats all Synchro Monsters in any player's Graveyard, are banished, or on the field, as Normal Monsters, and negates their effects. "Zarc" and "Clear Wing" lose their Synchro designationd As there are three or more Fusion Monsters in any player's Graveyard or are banished while she controls "En Winds", Ray activates her Set "En Moon", which treats all Fusion Monsters in any player's Graveyard, are banished, or on the field, as Normal Monsters, and negates their effects. "Zarc" and "Starving Venom" lose their Fusion Designations Ray activates the effect of "En Flowers" as she controls "En Birds", "En Moon"and "En Winds" to negate the effects of all monsters on the field, destroy them, and inflict 600 damage to their controller for each monster sent to the Graveyard. (Zarc 2800 → 1000 LP) At this point. Yuya suppresses Zarc and continues the Duel in his place while using his cards. Turn 19: Yuya (Zarc) Yuya draws and activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Smile Universe". Yuya Special Summons as many Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck as possible. Their effects negated, are treated as Normal Monsters, and his opponent gains LP equal to their ATK. Yuya Special Summons "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" and "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" (Ray: 2000 → 8500 LP). Turn 20: Ray (Riley) Ray activates the effect of "En Flowers" as she controls "En Birds", "En Moon" and "En Winds" to negate the effects of all monsters on the field, destroy them, and inflict 600 damage to their controller for each monster sent to the Graveyard. "Zarc" and "Odd-Eyes" are destroyed (Zarc: 1000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Declan Xyz Summons "D/D/D Wave High King Executive Caesar", its left shoulder plate is missing.